


WATCHPOINT : GIBRALTAR

by yeolakkuma



Category: EXO (Band), Overwatch (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, Dark Comedy, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fluff, Gamer AU - Freeform, Hate Speech, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolakkuma/pseuds/yeolakkuma
Summary: “Take my dragon dick you piece of fucking shit!”“Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!”In a flurry of anger and slashing stikes Baekhyun took down not only Seagull, but xiulaces and dxcfordaes; and everyone else for that matter. He dashed toward the last member of their team playing Torbjörn, deflected his turret, then ripped him to shreds.“Kono teido ka.”





	WATCHPOINT : GIBRALTAR

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this cbx has been sitting in my wips for a while and i'm about three chapters deep already. it wont take much longer to finish to be honest. but i really wanted to share it. be warned : its gamer au. there is a lot of meme'ing and dark humor. if you can't handle that please dont read. there's a lot of gamer tropes, etc. here. please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed. 

_“It’s High Noon.”_

 

Baekhyun tossed his mouse forward and ran his hands through his hair. “Are you fucking kidding me! You ass shit fucking twat!”

 

“What kind of fucking username is Seagull anyways. Fuck this guy Baek.”

 

Right? Chanyeol was right. Fuck this guy in particular. He mained McCree and Baekhyun knew that going up against him with Zenyatta, of all heros, was a dumbass idea. But, Baekhyun wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. Seagull took him and his teammates down in one go and Baekhyun was left screaming at his monitor.

 

Chanyeol and Yifan, Baekhyun’s roommates, were playing with him and expressed their immense displeasure with the team that just defeated them. Chanyeol being the one to make fun of Seagull. Yifan was playing on Mei and had been eliminated just before Baekhyun.

 

“If you would have stayed on the fucking objective, Chanyeol, instead of fucking giving Fan a damn handy in the middle of our match, maybe we would have fucking won.”

 

“I doubt that. It wouldn’t have stopped McCree from shooting your stupid robot face off.”

 

Yifan interjected with a sigh, “Calm down guys. Let’s see who got play of the game.”

 

Baekhyun stared at his screen as the most obvious person showed up for ‘play of the game’. Seagull. Baekhyun relived being demolished and deadpanned when the screen centered right on him dying at the end of McCree’s ‘Deadeye’.

 

“Fucking awesome! Pogchamp.” Baekhyun said sarcastically as the video ended.

 

Baekhyun grabbed his headset charge cable and wrapped it around his throat pretending to choke with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Yifan told him to stop being dramatic. Whatever. Baekhyun could be dramatic. The chat filled with ridicule as the timer came up for their next game.

 

Seagull : lul that guy got murked

dxcfordaes : you wrecked his ass

xiulaces : he’s probz would like it

 

 _Oh._ Baekhyun had _enough_. These people were about to get the sharp end of his fucking wrath. Not only had he been bent over and fucked in game, now people were trashing him in chat.

 

real_pcy : just like your dad huh xiu

galaxyfanfan : fucking 4heads

easybaekoven : i could bend you over and you’d beg me to keep going you fucking cunt

xiulaces : lul bitch you think

Seagull : this fucking guy lul see you next round

 

Baekhyun was seething. “I’m fucking going Genji this round. He can fucking eat my ass.”

 

“That’s kind of gay Baek.” Chanyeol whispered.

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. This was not the time to talk about who was or was not gay. It was the time to absolutely murder bitches in this stupid ass game.

 

“You’re kind of gay Yeol.” Yifan said with a chuckle.

 

“I mean that’s pretty obvious by the fact I have a boyfriend and love dudes like you Fan.”

 

Baekhyun quickly chose his hero and waited. There was no more chat as everyone locked in and waited. Baekhyun was going to waste his ultimate and didn’t care one bit who said shit. He would deflect as much shit as he could from Seagull.

 

It was no surprise when Seagull chose McCree again.

 

The match started and Baekhyun did what he could with the objective before going off to find Seagull. He snuck around corners and dashed away from other opponents before he found his target gathering health. Baekhyun took the opportunity to slice and dice away at Seagull before losing too much health.

 

“Fuck!” Baekhyun yelled, “Why can’t I just fucking kill him?”

 

“Stay with the damn objective Baek. We’re going to lose if you keep going off.” Yifan threw his arm behind himself to smack Baekhyun. He failed the first few times until he made contact with the back of Baekhyun’s head.

 

“I want to kill him!”

 

Reluctantly, Baekhyun followed Yifan’s order and went back to join his team to move with the objective. He would get his chance. He would make damn sure to show Seagull who the fuck was boss in this match. They got to a few checkpoints before Baekhyun took that opportunity. He was saving his ‘Dragonblade’ and finally saw an opening to rip Seagull a new asshole.

 

“Take my dragon dick you piece of fucking shit!”

 

_“Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!”_

 

In a flurry of anger and slashing stikes Baekhyun took down not only Seagull, but xiulaces and dxcfordaes; _and_ everyone else for that matter. He dashed toward the last member of their team playing Torbjörn, deflected his turret, then ripped him to shreds.

 

_“Kono teido ka.”_

 

“Fucking eat shit you asswipes!”

 

Yifan began shouting and laughing, “Holy shit Baek you took down their whole team. Quick. Last push and we win!”

 

Baekhyun quickly went back to the objective and they pushed to the end effectively winning the round against the team. The next round went almost exactly the same, except Baekhyun deflected Seagull’s ult. That made him really fucking mad. Baekhyun felt satisfied that he got play of the game...twice.

 

Seagull : whatever fucking cunt

xiulaces : dont wry he’s prob a neckbeard

dxcfordaes : m’lady

easybaekoven : i’ll m’lady your ass daes. bet you take dick like a champ

dxcfordaes : you just wish you could get this sweet ass

real_pcy : get ass all the time right Fan?

galaxyfanfan : fuck yeah. got a handy like 30 mins ago

Seagull : must be why you lost the first match

real_pcy : you just wish someone would touch your pee pee

 

Baekhyun was done. He was ready to do something else. “Jesus. Let’s go. I wanna go fuck around on League for a bit.”

 

Everyone left and Baekhyun closed Overwatch before opening his League of Legends account. He needed to blow off some steam. He nabbed Ezreal before everyone else and relaxed. Playing League he could coast on autopilot. After an hour of playing, he opened his Blizzard menu to see a new friend request and a new message.

  


[ _xiulaces has requested to be Real ID friends_ ]

 

[ **xiulaces** ] : hey hope you know i’m just joshing you in game. i’m not really a dick. but you’re fun to play with and pretty good at Genji, so... friends?

  


Well that was surprising to say the least. Baekhyun said what the hell and accepted the friend request. Now, their real names were shown to each other as Battle.net friends. Kim Minseok. Baekhyun smiled. He liked the name and decided to wing it. Not like they lived in the same town or anything. Did they?

  


[ **byun baekhyun** ] : s’cool. i was just shit talking. you know how it is. i’ll be on after school tomorrow if you’re down?

 

[ **kim minseok** ] : school? you’re like 12 aren’t you?

 

[ **byun baekhyun** ] : uh like times two. college my dude.

 

[ **kim minseok** ] : hell yea. same. me and dae have class until three.

  


Shit. So Minseok and dxcfordaes knew each other in real life. Baekhyun wouldn’t admit just yet that he knew his friends. That could wait. Baekhyun wasn’t exactly sure how internet friends worked, but he liked playing and talking shit with Minseok. He seemed really cool.

  


**[byun baekhyun** ] : sweet. tell that fag he can suck my dick and join us after.

 

[ **kim minseok** ] : will do o7. cya.

  


Baekhyun leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. So, Minseok was pretty chill, maybe ‘dae’ was too. Baekhyun switched off his computer. Sehun would kill him if he didn’t. If he came over and saw Baekhyun’s computer running while he wasn’t doing shit on it, he would say it was ‘child abuse’.

 

Chanyeol and Yifan had moved to the couch to watch an old movie together.

 

“So,” Baekhyun plopped down and set his feet on Chanyeol’s lap. Yifan pulled his socks up, “xiulaces just added me on Battle.net. His name is Minseok, he’s in college, and he totally wants my cock in his mouth.”

 

“I’m sure at least one of those is bullshit.” Chanyeol picked up some chips and shoved them into his mouth getting crumbs on Baekhyun’s sweatpants.

 

“We’ll see about that.” Baekhyun mumbled as he dusted the pieces of chip off his pants.” He said he was sorry for talking shit and we’re gonna play some Overwatch tomorrow after school.”

 

Yifan chuckled then pinched Baekhyun’s side, “You’re soulmates. Already in love. If he pockets you on Mercy, ask for his hand in marriage.”

 

Yifan was joking, but Baekhyun laughed really hard. Anyone who pocketed his Genji on Mercy could get it. Baekhyun put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Class started early tomorrow and today he wanted to do nothing else but eat, sleep, and game; and maybe jerk off a few times.

  


Later that night after a shower, Baekhyun stretched out in bed and wondered if he would have homework over the weekend. The last thing he wanted was to get an assload of shit to do when he wanted to play games. He hoped that all of his professors would want to slack off just as much as he did.

 

Baekhyun’s phone buzzed and pulled him away from falling asleep.

  


[ _dxcfordaes has requested to be Real ID friends_ ]

 

[ **dxcfordaes** ] : real live nudes. Click here!

  


Baekhyun barked out with laughter. He did not try to click the link. He did not wonder if this person was serious. He _did_ accept the friend request though and waited to see what else would be sent.

  


[ **kim jongdae** ] : don’t lie, you clicked on it hoping you’d see my fat ass cock huh?

 

[ **byun baekhyun** ] : nope clicked on it and saw the smallest weenie in history. need tweezers?

 

[ **kim jongdae** ] : fuck you’re so nice. heard you wanna get blown and then get your ass handed to you in OW. i’m game for 69 and Route 66.

 

[ **byun baekhyun** ] : i hate that map. you gonna play tracer again like you know what you’re doing?

 

[ **kim jongdae** ] : i’ll play rein and smash your back door in bub. let’s go. min said he wants to play tomorrow with you. i’m down.

 

[ **byun baekhyun** ] : yeah he said 3. i get out at like 2 so i’ll already be warmed-up.

 

[ **kim jongdae** ] : fuck keep talking dirty to me and i’ll let you idk...get it.

 

[ **byun baekhyun** ] : bet. it's bedtime for me so ttyl. cya twat

 

[ **kim jongdae** ] : sweet dreams cunt.

  


“Ha, what a fucking sweetheart.”

 

Baekhyun put his phone on the charger and stretched out again. Internet friends were weird. It was like Yifan and Chanyeol except probably across the globe. Baekhyun wondered what playing with the two would be like. Could they mesh well and take objectives by force or would he have to tiptoe around their sensitive little feet? Baekhyun shrugged. He could solve those mysteries tomorrow after class.

**Author's Note:**

> come holla at ya boi : [twitter](https://twitter.com/ya_boi_kuma) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/ya_boi_kuma)


End file.
